R'sojih
R'sojih Nunh (formally recognised in historical records as R'sojih the Cruel) was the son of R'Ahmahz Nunh and the grandson of R'mahz Nunh. He is infamous for his barbarous leadership and intensely strict interpretation of tribal law. He is also credited with authoring the first recorded Raven Tribe's Lexicon of Law. Though his reign is recorded as having been the most autocratic of all other Nunhs known to Raven Tribe history, some critics argue that R'sojih's leadership was a defining period within the tribe. Historians often state that though R'sojih's policies were often cruel and merciless, he was a fair and just ruler in comparison to other dictators and pseudo-sultans who came after him. Birth and Early Life R'sojih was born to an unnamed young female of the Raven Tribe, fathered by R'Ahmahz Nunh, the long-reigning leader of the company at the time. He was (presumably) conceived in R'mahzi during R'Ahmahz's excursion from Nunh's Rest; he was also born within the city, as well. R'sojih's noted, on several occasions, that he lived through a somewhat difficult childhood. Relentlessly teased by his comrades for a slight deformity in his right hand, he eventually withdrew from most social situations unless absolutely necessary. He attended classes which were held in a small academy that had been constructed by order of R'Ahmazh, though was rarely able to participate in most of the classes concerning archery and hunting due to his hand. By the order of the instructors, he was exempt from most cases of physical work until they could find a substitute. R'sojih spent most of his childhood indoors with his mother, opting for intellectual pursuits instead. He studied written word vigorously, as well as the art of calligraphy and introductions to the humanities and philosophy. At the age of 9, he had extensively read through several manuscripts which his mother had had given to her as gifts - most of them concerning survival and alchemy. At the age of 10, R'sojih was called upon by the academic council of the academy which he had previously attended. Noting his deformity, one instructor proposed that R'sojih instead be trained in one-handed swordsmanship. His mother agreed to the idea, and R'sojih was enrolled in specialised classes with a total of 15 other young boys who were chosen to become trained in close-combat melee and infantry. Ripening On the day of his 11th birthday, R'sojih was taken from his home after having been volunteered by his mother to undergo Ripening. From his own account, the process was 'simple, with little left to the imagination concerning what may come next'. Only 1 1/2 months following the beginning of his right-of-passage, R'sojih earned the title of Tia and became formally inducted into the tribe. At the time, Ripening had not had the same implications as it had during his reign; rather than being introduced into the military, R'sojih was then permitted to leave R'mahzi, if he so wished, or to pursue further training at the central academy within the city. Adolescence and Early Adulthood In 1,912 Y.A, R'sojih had become an accomplished single-handed swordsman and shield-bearer within the class in which he had enrolled following his ripening. He was often recognised as the best fighter of his class, earning several marks for good behaviour, good sportsmanship, and an excellent attitude overall. Having grown into a relatively handsome young man, he gained a considerable amount of female attention; upon hearing this, his father, R'Ahmahz, ordered that he have a scar cut into the right side of his face in order to punish him for this. R'sojih was apprehended after a training session and the procedure was carried out, leaving him with his infamous scar: a single, raised strike starting at the top of his brow and ending just beneath his jaw. In the late winter of his 17th year, R'sojih graduated from the central academy at the top of his class. Upon his graduation, he immediately enlisted in the loosely-formed defence league, and was ordered to travel to Nunh's Rest to begin his service. For the majority of his first year of service in the army, R'sojih was regarded as an under-qualified candidate due to his deformity. Unable to hold a bow properly, he was often replaced by a more-competent archer, and thus was never assigned to man the walls which had been built to surround Nunh's Rest, nor was he called upon to lead any hunting parties. It was only during the beginning of his second year of service that his commander had noticed his exemplary writing ability, and thus called upon him to be the formal record keeper of the company. Promotions During his 3rd year of service, R'sojih was formally recognised as an undeniable asset to the budding army. To reward his extensive and well-written work, he was promoted first to the 'Grand Scribe' before he was then promoted to 'Minister of Recordings', a highly-coveted position for the small company. His abilities and jurisdiction then extended to the newly formed court within R'mahzi, as well as its library, document office, and post office. Love Affair Though never confirmed, it is said that R'sojih was briefly involved with a girl from the tribe who had been serving as one of the keepers of the library of R'mahzi. From this affair is said to have come his first son, though that information is highly questioned and oftentimes regarded as a false truth. Rise to Leadership R'sojih continued his service as the Minister of Recordings faithfully, taking on the task of recording historically accurate information to the best of his ability. His works included interviewing the local populace, translating early symbolic language used by the first generations of the Raven Tribe to attempt to make written linguistic advances, and helping to create a system of portable scrolls and tablets which made the transportation of written information far more successful than what it had been when information was meant to stay in a single place at all times. It is said that this was one of the first forms of written word in Thavnair which enabled for smoother transportation of goods, recordings of transactions, and what is seen as the first sort of political promotion of different positions throughout the community such as post-master or Magistrate of the ever-budding districts within the developing city. In 1,905 Y.A at the age of 23, R'sojih was formally recognised by the then-current Nunh, R'Ahmazh, for his work in literature. R'Ahmazh, impressed by the new writing system which had been developed to help urbanise the city, called upon R'sojih and asked him to help promote the Nunh as a more conscious force throughout the city. Many historians speculate that this bout of propaganda was unneeded, though others reference it as being the first attempt to make the citizens of the tribe more adherent to the soon-to-come transition of power (with R'Ahmazh having been chronically ill for some time). Accepting the task, R'sojih began to conspire with several local historians and a few elders who had lived through the reign of R'mahz; taking into account the general mythos behind the original Nunh's rule, he began to write long-winded literary pieces on scrolls and tablets which were distributed throughout the community as a sort of public commodity - casual reading meant for the average citizen, nearly lacking complexity. Effect of Propaganda From 1,905 Y.A to 1,903, the scrolls and tablets - many of which often depicted the Nunh as a driving political giant and almost divine - were distributed throughout the general public of Nunh's Rest and R'mahzi. R'Ahmazh, who had always pushed the idea of the Nunh being a sort of divine figurehead and central figure in leadership of the tribe, was extraordinarily pleased with the results. People accepted the propaganda openly, taking the idea of a communal distribution of literature (despite its subtle implications) in stride. More statues were built of the Nunh, and in addition, more building projects were being dedicated to the position and R'Ahmazh himself. On the 7th sun of the Sixth Umbral Moon, R'sojih issued a statement declaring the day to be dedicated to both R'Ahmazh and the position of Nunh, citing the history of the tribe (which he had slightly altered to give the story more of a mythical impression) and the achievements of the two former Nunhs. Elated by this, R'Ahmazh called on R'sojih once more, thanking him for his work and - according to R'sojih in a later biography and in some parts of the Lexicon - formally accepting him as one of his great sons. Emboldened by his newfound presence throughout the community, R'Ahmazh promoted R'sojih to two new positions: Chief Architect and Minister of Truth. As the Minister of Truth At the age of 25, R'sojih accepted the position of Minister of Truth from R'Ahmazh. As a dual minister, his jurisdiction extended widely throughout Nunh's Rest, and even parts of the separate capital city, R'mahzi. Throughout the majority of R'Ahmazh's inner-circle, the Minister of Truth was acknowledged as a distributor of propaganda in order to idealise the forming court which R'Ahmazh had founded separately of the Elder Circle. R'sojih began extensive work on this idea, furthering his promotion of the Nunh as the highest and most valuable member of the tribe. Working alongside artists who helped depict these powerful images, R'sojih was successfully able to convince the majority of the populace of their dependence on the Nunh for protection and guidance. High Priests of various Gods began to challenge the notion of R'Ahmazh's divinity; it was through blackmail and bribery that a small selection of priests were convinced to deify R'Ahmazh, honouring him through various Gods' traditional rituals and sacrifices. Not only this, but the position of Nunh was announced to be one of the highest piety - a post dedicated to the expansion of the Miqo'te's world and the early God's jurisdiction throughout it. As Chief Architect The majority of R'sojih's work as Chief Architect were not yet fully acknowledged to be of his own hand until R'Ahmazh's death in 1,900 Y.A. R'sojih borrowed from the ideals presented by R'Ahmazh: he self-taught all of his knowledge, unable to learn directly from R'Ahmazh due to his then rapidly-deteriorating mental state. Several hundred temples were already in commission by 1,900, though R'Ahmazh is granted the majority of the credit for their drafts and orders. Public services were centralised in huge buildings made of marble and stone in the first 5 years of R'sojih's service as the Chief Architect. Ascent to Nunh In the fall of 1,900 Y.A , R'Ahmazh fell gravely ill for the final time within his life, shortly after celebrating his birthday. Contained to his bed, he called for R'sojih alone, for he had been his only formally acknowledged son. R'sojih recounts their final meeting in one of his many journals which he kept throughout his lifetime: "He called to me that evening, or so the courier had said; the way in which he bid me upon entering was uncharacteristic, with a touch of senility in every word he could dare utter in his present condition. He beckoned me then with a loose, limp wrist, and I obliged the old man (for what else could I do?), taking knee aside his rest. Like fathers do with their sons, he pleaded me feed and give him drink; then he pleaded I kiss him, and I obliged him as sons ought to do. He could scarcely speak, and in this, I felt enormous pity for him. As I lean in to kiss him as he beckoned me to do a second time, he whispered his thanks for my service, and in that, I knew Death was to be upon him at any moment. It was that single idea of thankfulness which ignited the flame of service and ruler-ship within me." It is believed that R'Ahmazh died of dementia. Less than 2 days following R'Ahmahz's death, R'sojih held a public hearing in the newly-built Forum in Nunh's Rest. There, R'Ahmazh's death was honoured with a funeral, and he was laid to rest in the catacombs beneath the city. In the same afternoon, R'sojih bid 3 priests to accompany him on stage; there, he claimed himself the new Nunh, at R'Ahmazh's request. Thinking this to be true, the public widely accepted. R'Ahmazh's proclamation went unchallenged (specifically because of the presence of the 3 priests), and on the first sun of the Sixth Umbral Moon, he was formally announced as the Nunh of the Raven Tribe, given heed by both the Elder Circle and The Commission. Nunh Early Rule Because of the success of the propaganda campaign which R'Ahmazh had run which deified the position of Nunh, R'sojih was easily able to assume the position unimpeded. He began his reign by first assigning his previous position of Minister of Truth to one of his many long-time apprentices, R'Hephet; he assigned his position as the Minister of Recordings to R'aj, another one of his apprentices. He kept the title of Chief Architect for decorative effect. In the first year of his reign, he created several different public departments throughout the capitals of Nunh's Rest and R'mahzi, delegating specific powers to the heads of these departments, who were aptly named Ministers. He created 6 departments in total, each meant to check and balance one another (though later historians recognise this as a false forward: the departments held little power in comparison to his autocratic rule). Through the creation of two different departments, he made the Elder Circle obsolete without directly mentioning it; The Commission was also out of use, instead reformed to fit his religious agenda. The departments established were: The Synod - The new religious department founded as an extension of The Commission, the same department which it eventually absorbed. Headed by the Acolyte. The Chamber of Truth - A political propaganda machine which acted with the same intent as R'sojih had under the orders of R'Ahmazh, putting out constant literary propaganda and religious text. Headed by the Minister of Truth. The Chamber of Justice - A judicial branch established with the intent to easily settle civil and domestic disputes which did not require the direct attention of the Nunh. Headed by the Minister of Justice. The Chamber of Peace - A branch dedicated to domestic tranquility and the upkeep of peace throughout the two capital cities and all territories overseen by the Nunh. Created the secret militarised police force known as the Bronze League. Headed by the Minister of Peace. The Chamber of Life - A branch created for the purpose of medical research and innovations in surgical techniques. Most attention from his branch given to advances in the creation of better soldiers. Fed into botany, biological research, and, later on, technological innovation. Headed by the Minister of Life. The Chamber of War - A central military branch created for organising the newly-formed Raven Tribe army. Focused on ancient traditions, warrior-building, moral support to the Nunh, and the expansion of acquired territory and military. Headed by the Minister of Death. Killing of an Elder and Consolidation of Power With several new divisions established in order to help usher in his reign, R'sojih was able to focus his efforts back onto centralising the powers of the whole of the tribe into his position as Nunh. In 1,897 Y.A, the third year of his reign, he ordered for the construction of two great aqueducts to transport water from both neighbouring mountains and a spring which had been found near the western shorelines. This was seen as a blessing to the entirety of the community, and by the order of the newly commissioned Acolyte, R'Iliad, a ceremony was held to honour R'sojih's reign, which was promoted by the Chamber of Peace as a new golden age for the entirety of the Miqo'te on Thavnair. The majority of the public were widely accepting of this, and many more were far more interested in being able to celebrate a week-long festival of feasting and dance. In the background of these events, though, the Elder Circle had become irritated with what they saw as R'sojih's overreach of power: R'sojih had failed to go to the elders for council even once throughout the first 3 years of his reign, and for this reason, the council - reduced to only 5 Miqo'te men - felt excluded from the governing system which R'mahz had once honoured. At the end of the Fourth Astral Moon in 1,897 Y.A, the Elder Circle demanded an audience with R'sojih to address his lack of attention to the tradition of consulting elders for all governmental decisions within the tribe. Adhering to the request, R'sojih arrived accompanied by several priests and the Minister of Death he had newly assigned, R'Xanthis. The self-proclaimed speaker for the circle - an elder known as R'Vigihl - accused R'sojih of tyranny and ordered him to step down as Nunh or otherwise fight to the death with all other males of the tribe for the title. Faced with this accusation, R'sojih lashed out in a rage, accusing the entirety of the Elder Circle instead of treason, claiming they were purposefully going against the orders of the former Nunh and the divine presence of the Gods in order to obtain greater power than what they already had. After a heated exchange of words, R'Vigihl approached R'sojih to strike him; in response, R'sojih 'set his hands upon the old man's neck before he reached back, drew the Minister of Death's blade from his waist, and stabbed the elder through the neck'. R'Vigihl died at the scene of the audience. The other elders, terrified of what R'sojih may do to them if the incident was revealed alongside the accusations, agreed to reduce their own jurisdiction throughout the tribe, as per the orders of R'sojih. R'Vigihl's body was then tied to the back of an ox and sent throughout the city, paraded for 3 days as it decayed. When met with backlash from the public for killing an elder, R'sojih claimed that he had executed R'Vigihl due to evidence of high treason against the tribe and conspiracy against the newly-established chambers and their ministers. Semi-satisfied with R'sojih's claim, the public went into a great state of unrest. Through this, the military police was then created by the Minister of Peace; the streets were patrolled often, and domestic disputes were quickly taken care of in quiet and discrete manners. R'sojih had centralised power to the title of Nunh, effectively eliminating other judicial checks and balances which would have otherwise impeded his rule. In the fifth year of his reign, at the age of 32, he ordered for the Minister of Death to seize every firstborn male and require their enlistment in the army. Through this, hundreds of Ripenings were conducted in territories outside of the two capital cities were it was beginning to fade into obscurity. Over 1,000 Miqo'te males completed the Ripening, and all were forced into military service in the Fall of 1,886 Y.A. Military Expansion Beginning in 1,886 Y.A, R'sojih called for the immediate and intense expansion of the military influence in the two capital cities. Enlisting over 1,000 young men, he segregated the military into several different branches with the aide of the Minister of Death, dedicating 10 cohorts of 100 men each to service in different parts of unexplored Thavnair. In 1,885 Y.A, he ordered that each cohort begin military conquest of the deserts surrounding the two capital cities and the small, minor cities which extended a few miles away from them. He sent 2 cohorts directly north, into what is now the Red-Run Desert; four, he sent to the east, near the peninsula which would later be named The Western Edge. Four more cohorts were sent to the northeast, deep into the heart of the Red-Run Desert. Through ten years of successful campaigning, each section of cohorts were able to successfully establish over 300 different small towns, villages, and trading posts. Four major forts were established in each area which the cohorts had been sent. They are: Blood's Post, Carrion's Post, R'sojih's Reach, and R'sojihgarde. By establishing posts in these areas, R'sojih was able to properly obtain different resources from the areas which his military occupied. In large sections of the Red-Run Desert, bronze was prevalent in underground mines; diamonds were also in surplus beneath the sand, highly pressurised due to the weight of the desert over them. R'sojih ordered several cohorts to begin excavating these areas for metals and jewels, all of which was to be sent back to the capital cities to begin metalwork and better infrastructure. In the southeastern areas of Thavnair where his troops had been deployed, an abundance of fish and food were found by the shoreline. R'sojih ordered that the men there begin to collect ample amounts of lumber from the forests surrounding the beaches there, all of which would be sent back to first the neighbouring cities around the peninsula before they were brought back to the capital cities. He allowed for the majority of the lumber to be used by the pre-existing cities in order to help fortify them, especially since they lacked the means of obtaining stones from Mo'sha's Pit without great journey and exertion of resources. Meeting with the Elk Tribe In 1,880 Y.A, R'sojih had received word from one of the commanders of the four cohorts sent to the Western Edge that contact with an unknown tribe had been made. Suddenly aware of the idea that other Miqo'te could have settled various parts of the island and were capable of attacking settlements at any moment, R'sojih placed all other affairs on hold and immediately ordered one cohort from the north and one from the northeast to return back to the capital cities, where he would travel with them to the peninsula to confront the foreigners. The cohorts marched back to the capitals at his order, and in the spring of 1,879, they began their march to the Western Edge, arriving in R'sojihgarde later within that year. The colonies which had been established at the fort and around it were coming along 'spectacularly', as was noted by one of R'sojih's journal entries; still, his attention had been focused on meeting whatever foreign threat there may be to the continued expansion of the Raven Tribe's territory. An audience had been prepared upon R'sojih's arrival. Accompanied by two commanders and several bodyguards, he met with the Miqo'te who was known to others as the leader of the Elk Tribe, a tribe which had reportedly arrived shortly after the Raven Tribe's first initial contact with the island. E'lliaht Nunh, a Miqo'te of average height and handsome visage, was more than happy to oblige R'sojih's audience; indeed, he was 'very receptive to questions and more than willing to answer any inquiries concerning his business near the settlement'. According to E'lliaht, the Elk Tribe - numbering around 470 members - had an already-established, central village several miles to the south of where R'sojihgarde had established itself; when informed that there were other Miqo'te on the island who were building a settlement, he brought with him a company of 100 men and marched on the city, truly only inquisitive of the happening. When apprehended, the guards had noted that he was 'nothing but polite, with seemingly exquisite manners for a very primitive Miqo'te'. R'sojih took kindly to E'lliaht's presence. Ordering his release from captivity (and also ordering the execution of those who had imprisoned him in the first place), the two agreed for there to be a feast held in honour of both tribes' meeting in R'sojihgarde. E'lliaht ventured back with his men to the tribe's village in the south, promising to be back in several months for the appointment; in the meanwhile, R'sojih ordered that one of his favourite mistresses, a young woman by the name of R'Ahlia, be brought from Nunh's Rest to R'sojihgarde. As the months passed, R'sojih oversaw the construction of several new public offices in R'sojihgarde, helping to transform it from a simple military outpost to something more of a militarised city for soldiers to reside in comfortably with their families if they so chose to do so. 3 months following their initial meeting, E'lliaht returned with the entirety of the Elk Tribe. The foreign tribe was welcomed with a small festival ordered at R'sojih's own expense; from his coffer, he supplied food which he imported from neighbouring towns and the capital; he established a pseudo-Forum, where the entirety of the populace could congregate in the outpost; and,when R'Ahlia arrived, called for open celebration and feasting to honour the newfound alliance that the two Miqo'te tribes had stumbled upon. He brought from the capital, in addition to R'Ahlia, several priests with officiated the ceremonies and blessed the neighbouring tribe. It was declared that the celebrations were to go on for a period of 3 days and 3 nights, the number of each meant to symbolise the trek which the Elk Tribe had taken in order to reach R'sojihgarde. Rape of R'Ahlia On the 2nd night of the celebrations, drunk off of wine which had been imported from the city of M'Iuzu, R'sojih sought out R'Ahlia with intent. Going from tent-to-tent and through the Forum, he found no trace of her; when he inquired with local guard, they reported not having seen her aside from in the mid-morning, when she was preforming as one of the dancers for a religious ceremony which took place that day. Irritated, R'sojih ordered for 20 soldiers to scour the city and find his mistress so that the two of them could copulate and retire for the night. An hour passed without word, and R'sojih resigned himself to one of the grand tents which had been assembled for him. A great rustling happened outside of the tent, and before he could get up to investigate, a nude E'lliaht and R'Ahlia were dragged into the tent by their tails, forced to their knees affront the Nunh. One of the older soldiers which had been sent to investigate R'Ahlia's whereabouts explained that the two were found copulating in E'lliaht's tent, though R'Ahlia immediately began to protest, claiming that she had been in the midst of being rape following E'lliaht's request that she meet him for a drink and to talk of the Nunh and the recent alliance. Enraged and unwilling to listen to either, R'sojih went forward and smashed a glass on the side of E'lliaht's head, causing excessive bleeding from a huge gash left from the impact. In his fit of rage, he grabbed R'Ahlia by her hair and dragged her to the opposite side of the tent, where he then raped her at knife-point, using a huge piece of glass shard to do so. The event only lasted a minute or so, and following it, R'sojih turned to address the soldiers who had yet to leave. He ordered that E'lliaht be executed on the spot, and thus it was done; one soldier immediately drove his spear through the Miqo'te neck, leaving him to choke on his own blood. R'sojih then used the shard of glass to cut several wounds on R'Ahlia's face, holding her down as he did so before he threw her to the ground and battered her, kicking her in the womb several times until she eventually died from internal injuries. Her murder would be the first recorded case of what R'sojih would later justify as an honourful slaughter. Filled with an intense and immediate rage, R'sojih went berserk. He ordered his men to notify the entirety of the Raven Tribe soldiers in R'sojihgarde that all members of then Elk Tribe were to be rounded up and brought to the pseudo-Forum immediately. His orders were obeyed, and within 20 minutes, the tribe stood before him. R'sojih ordered that the body of E'lliaht be strung up on a crucifix in the middle of the square. Realising the fate of their Nunh, the Elk Tribe immediately attempted to rebel against the military forces surrounding them; because of this, they were met with backlash, and several Miqo'te were stabbed during the heated encounter. R'sojih, seeing the possibility of carnage, ordered for all of the Elk Tribe Miqo'te to be sentenced to death for the crimes of their Nunh, citing their obedience to him as being an inherent evil, especially with his actions. The Raven Tribe soldiers obeyed, beginning a massive series of executions and slaughter which would later be known as the Doe's Blood Massacre. 90% of the members of the Elk Tribe were slaughtered, with the remainder (mostly women and children) being sent back to R'mahzi to begin indoctrination into civilian life there. The children were predetermined to be the new generation of warriors for that area as a means to 'make amends for the sins of their forefathers', and the women were primarily objectified and forced into R'sojih's harem which he kept in the city. Return to Nunh's Rest Several months following the Doe's Blood Massacre, R'sojih returned to Nunh's Rest. News of the massacre had traveled almost immediately, and with tensions in the general public high, he ordered that the Chamber of Truth begin pumping out massive propaganda in order to cover up the incident. The chamber agreed, beginning several literary posts which were meant to justify the massacre, and instead paint the Raven Tribe as the actual victims of the incident due to the abuse of trust which occurred. The propaganda helped to turn the event in R'sojih's favour, resulting in most of the populace being satisfied with the explanation. Those who were not, or outright criticised the Nunh, were in turn investigated by the Bronze League and typically charged with treason or conspiracy. Military State and Conquest From 1,874 Y.A to 1,859 Y.A, R'sojih turned his attention to fully militarising the tribe and creating a traditional landscape which was dominated by the common themes of R'sojian Nationalism, such as patriarchal values, traditionalist ideals, and a war-based society. Throughout the duration of the 15 years following the Doe's Blood Massacre, he focused on building Nunh's Rest as the main capital of the two cities, even going as far as to reclaim the title of capital from R'mahzi and instead bestow it solely on Nunh's Rest. Through this time, R'sojih officially assumed his position as the breeding Nunh, taking several mistresses to which he had many hundreds of sons and daughters throughout their sessions together. It was in 1,862 Y.A that he allowed several members of his close cabinet breeding privileges for a duration of 6 months; following that, he ordered that every present Minister other than the Minister of Death be castrated and made to be impotent. Many historians cite this move as a remnant of his jealousy over R'Ahlia's supposed infidelity; others claim it as a show of his own power. Many historians and scholars agree that his childhood trauma made R'sojih a narcissist. The military was expanded from 10 cohorts to over 50 during this time. The cohorts were spread over several cities and territories, with a central focus on claiming what had previously been the Elk Tribe's land, as well as large portions of the Red-Run and Lowflower Deserts. R'mahzi Executions In 1,852 Y.A, R'sojih turned his attention to the city-state of R'mahzi, which had been declining in its willingness to co-operate with the orders of Nunh's Rest following the strip of its title of capital. City leaders and assigned magistrates, unhappy with the decision, were instead attempting to take governmental matters into their own hands, calling for the construction of grand temples and other major renovations of the city. Though this was commonly approved of, they had done so without even so much as consulting the Minister of Peace, who was responsible for domestic oversight; had they even gone through him, they might have been able to surpass having to consult the Chief Architect, the title which R'sojih still laid claim to. In the spring of that year, R'sojih, infuriated at the mention of a new temple being dedicated to R'Ahmazh in R'mazhi, called to attention 3 cohorts with which he stormed the former-capital with. Ordering that each magistrate of every district and their apprentices be rounded up, he brought them all to the Forum of R'mahzi and accused them all of 'conspiracy against the Nunh and his council'. Refusing to hear their objections, he ordered each magistrate's immediate execution at the hands of their own apprentices, who would then take over their positions. With the threat of the present army, the apprentices were forced to oblige: a total of 100 magistrates were executed by various methods, and their eldest apprentices were then assigned to their now-vacant position. R'mahzi was ordered, as a whole, to continue work on its projects, but only after the bones of those who had been executed were used somehow in the construction of the buildings. 'Peaceful' Period It is recorded that for the remainder of R'sojih's life, the territories which he colonised enjoyed a peaceful period which included economic, social, and domestic tranquility. This is heavily disputed by historians, who instead cite the Chamber of Truth for these recordings; in reality, it is thought and often said that the years which R'sojih remained as Nunh were filled with terror, encouragement of violence, censorship, and broad, unjust behaviour. R'sojih never formally took a wife, though several random murders are attributed to him; at one point in time, he ordered that each male who underwent Ripening be forced to have a scar cut through their face in order to mimic his own which had been bestowed upon him by his jealous father, R'Ahmazh. For the next several decades up until his death, R'sojih strengthened the military until it became then core of all operations in Raven Tribe life. With several new city-states, towns, villages, and ports available, it is often said that R'sojih's actions were necessary evils which occurred as they had in order to usher in a new light for the otherwise stagnant Miqo'te of Thavnair. Death R'sojih died in the winter of 1,837 Y.A, having lived a long and accomplished life as Nunh of the Raven Tribe. Shortly before his death, he chose the Miqo'te who he wished to be his successor: the son of the Minister of Death, R'Yhekeh. This came as a surprise to many, though it was later revealed that the boy had not been the son of the Minister at all, but instead was conceived by one of R'sojih's mistresses whom the Minister of Death had taken as a wife shortly before their affair during the period of time which R'sojih had allowed his ministers to copulate in 1,862 Y.A. R'sojih's body was cremated a day following his death, and by the orders of the new Nunh, a period of 6 months of mourning were to be observed to honour him. R'sojih's heart was preserved, dressed and mummified, and buried with flowers in the catacombs beneath's Nunh's Rest. Category:Characters